


The Wayhaven Chronicles February Prompts

by ExplosiveBoom03 (cold_Moonberry)



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/ExplosiveBoom03
Summary: Or: All the prompts I was actually able to get to. Taken from the list on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Male Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 8





	1. Cry

It’s dark where he is. There’s no light, no sound, save for the steps he can hear off in the distance. He can feel the tightness of the straps around his wrists, can feel the burning of the needles stabbed into his arms. He’s been here before. He doesn’t want to be here again.

The steps are getting louder, closer. He can now make out a bag, filled with blood. Not his blood. No, his blood wouldn’t burn in his veins like this. This is something else entirely.

Even louder now. He can’t tell where the steps are coming from. He knows who’s coming. They’ve come before, even after they were supposed to be locked up in a cage. He’s straining now, trying to get out of his restraints. He did it before, he can do it again.

Except he can’t. And he can’t stop the steps from getting louder. Can’t stop the figure approaching him, one he’s familiar with.

Ethan Murphy.

The vampire steps closer to him, a predator’s smile on his face. Even with how woozy Lucas feels, he knows that look. A look of victory.

“Well well well, look who’s up. You still haven’t died, a resounding success for my experiment. Yet, although I’ve proven your body can handle the toils of what I have planned for you, I don’t know if your mind can.” His voice rings out in this empty, desolate place.

Murphy’s hand drifts over to the tools, Lucas is now aware of, to the right. Surgical appliances, different sizes and shapes of scalpels and scissors.

“You know Murphy, I don’t think cutting me open is exactly in line with your end goal. Can’t use a battery with no juice, you know?” Lucas is hoping his words can distract Murphy, buy him some time. It worked last time.

“Ah, nice to see you have some brains in that head of yours. Might be useful in the future.” Again, that sick smile.

“You are correct, Lucas. Hurting you when you’ve been most amenable to this experiment is quite nonsensical. Which is why these tools aren’t for you.”

A flick of a switch he can’t see. Five spotlights, bright and glaring, turn on. Beneath the lights are five tables, similar to the one he is on.

“No.” The word is a whispered gasp at best.

Nat, Farrah, Morgan, Ava and he realizes with horror, his mother, are strapped to the five tables.

Murphy smirks at his reaction, walking over to the five tables.

“As you can see dear Detective, I have gathered some people that are important to you, and that are a threat to me. Our future together would be in great peril if any of these individuals were left alive. Especially this one.” His hand lingers on Morgan’s table for a few seconds, before he comes back to Lucas.

“Murphy, please don’t do this, I’ll do anything you want, take all of my blood if you have to, just please don’t hurt them!”

Murphy picks up a large scalpel , examining it, testing its sharpness against the pad of his finger.

“As a detective, I’m sure you are aware of the five stages of grief. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and eventually Acceptance. So do not worry Detective. One day, you will thank me for what I’ve done here.”

But Lucas hasn’t been listening to him, not really. His eyes are on his friends, willing them, begging them to break out of their restraints. He’s seen them move much heavier things before. Morgan even carried him once. But they don’t. They just keep staring at Lucas with what he realizes is fear.

For some of them, it’s a new expression Lucas has never seen them wear before.

Get up, get my mom out of here and go. Please get up.

But they just lie there. Staring at them with that fear in their eyes. As if they expect him to save them. But he can’t. He doesn’t have their strength. All he can do is watch.

“Murphy, please! You don’t need to do this!” He’s crying now, the tears running hot over his face.

“Actually Lucas, I think I do.” He’s walking over to the five tables, slowly. He’s savoring the moment, enjoying every moment of agony he’s putting Lucas through.

“Guys, you have to get out of here, just forget about me, what matters is that you all get out and stop this creep!” But the only response Lucas gets is that same fearful stare.

“Enjoy the show, Detective.”

Lucas wasn’t strong enough to beat him. He wasn’t able to save his friends, or his own mother. He couldn’t break out of captivity himself. He couldn’t stop the thralls. Couldn’t stop Murphy from rampaging through his town, and killing two innocent people.  
And as Murphy smiles at him once more, he can’t stop that scalpel from swinging down, down, down.

_**In the Detective’s bedroom, early in the morning** _

Lucas gasps, taking short, shallow breaths. He looks around, seeing the light blue hues of his bedroom walls, putting him at ease.

"It was just a dream. We took Murphy down, he’s somewhere far away, locked in a cage. He can’t hurt them. I won’t let him hurt them."

Morgan wasn’t here, but that wasn’t much of a surprise. She never stayed the night. Although, having the comfort of a whatever she was to him would be nice. Thankfully, Lucas has another solution. Rummaging around in the desk next to his bed, he pulls out a classic mp3 player. Old sure, but on his small town detective (and liaison for supernatural agency) budget, it’s the best he can really afford. Besides, there’s a small comfort that no matter the many changes in his life over the past few months, this blue mp3 player is still there.

He scrolls to the playlist he threw together after the first nightmare happened. A list of overly happy pop music, the kind that always reminded Lucas of Farrah. He smiles at the thought, plugs in his headphones, and lays back on the bed.

"A few minutes earlier, outside the detective’s building"

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Morgan leans against a tree outside Lucas’s apartment building, a cigarette dangling out of her mouth. She didn’t really know why she was smoking it. More of a habit at this point than anything. It’s nice out here, with no other company than the sound of Lucas’s pulse ringing in her ears. She was planning on heading back to the warehouse right away when she left Lucas’s apartment, but the cigarette was right there. Why not?

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

Morgan’s lips curl into a smirk, as she imagines what the detective is thinking of to make his heartbeat go this fast. She’s heard it like this before, and usually it was because of her. Not that Lucas couldn’t do the same to her. With him switching between brazen flirtation, and earnest emotion, it sometimes was hard for Morgan to keep her head on straight. Those were the moments those strange feelings came up in her gut, until she brushed them away to think about later. Although, that later had never arrived. Morgan shakes her head, not wanting the strange thoughts to ruin this quiet moment. Those had been in short supply lately.

Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump.

The smile has quickly turned into a frown. She’s never made Lucas that nervous. She should stick around for a few moments, because she doesn’t exactly feel like getting her ass kicked by Ava for letting the detective get hurt. That’s why she waits, with what she realizes are nerves kicking up in her stomach, to make sure Lucas is safe so she can leave. The only possible reason.

Suddenly, Lucas is gasping, each labored breath dragging nails across her senses. Before she knows what she’s doing, she’s running, no, sprinting, towards the lobby, running up the stairs, not even caring if anyone sees her at this point. All she knows is that Lucas needs help. Now.

_**Back in Lucas’s room** _

Lucas glances up at the banging near the front of his apartment. Before he knows what’s happening, his bedroom door is kicked open, and on the other side stands Morgan.

He takes one of his earbuds out, leaving it by his side. Morgan rushes in, glancing around, examining his room for any threats. Her hair hangs loose around her face, and her hands are clenched into fists, ready to attack. The piercing gaze of her steel grey eyes lands on his face, and she seems to notice something.

“You’re… crying.”

He reaches a hand up to his cheek, feeling a small trail where tears had obviously been.

“Oh yeah, I guess I was. Don’t worry about it, it was just a nightmare. You know, being kidnapped by a vampire and then experimented on really sticks with you.”

“You were having a nightmare about Murphy?”

He sighs, looking down at the ground, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah.”

His hand comes down from his neck, and even though he’s not looking at her, he can feel her gaze on the spot his hand left. Right where Murphy tore into him. Slowly, she starts stepping towards him, until she’s right in front of him. She sits down on his bed, and leans over. Softly, without even speaking she brushes her fingers right over the scar. Even after a few months, the area is still slightly sensitive, and he shivers slightly

Then, a surprise. Morgan wraps her arms around him, and he leans into her, letting the warmth of her body seep into him, like a comforting blanket. He can feel her fingers gliding down his back and over his side, until they grasp around the earbud dangling beside him. She takes it into her own ear, and grimaces.

“Your taste is shit.”  
Lucas smiles at that, leans even closer into her. He’s hesitant to break this quiet moment, filled with emotions Morgan has never voiced out loud to him. But she doesn’t have to. It’s in the way her fingers run up and down his sides, the way she softly presses a kiss right where the scar remains. How even though he knows how much she must hate it, she hasn’t taken the earbud out. So, even though he aches to tell her how much this means to him, how much he feels about her, how great she is, he doesn’t. He lets Morgan tell him these things, in her own quiet way, whether she means to or not.

_**A few hours later, in the detective’s kitchen.** _

Morgan taps her finger against the kitchen counter, annoyed at just how long he’s taking to wake up. She felt Lucas being dragged into sleep as he lay against her shoulder. And even though that hug felt so damn good, even though she didn’t want to, she let go of him, and put him in bed.

She still felt his warmth, it had spread everywhere even after she had let go. It nagged at her, staying at the corner of her mind, but it wasn’t her focus right now. She had questions for Lucas, and she wanted answers.

Suddenly, she can hear his alarm clock beeping, and out of his room steps a groggy looking Lucas Langford.

“Morning, handsome.” He blinks in surprise, taking a few moments to recenter himself.

“You’re still here?” Lucas inquired.

“Got a problem with that?”

“Not at all, sunshine, I’m just a little surprised.”

Lucas walks towards the kitchen where she’s sitting and opens a cabinet. He takes out a cereal box, and a bowl, and begins pouring. Morgan grimaces.

“No milk?”

“Since when have you been interested in human food?”

“I’m not, but… it even smells dry.” Morgan cringes at the sugary cereal’s scent. “Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack? There’s enough sugar in there to kill a horse.”

Lucas folds his arms and leans against the counter with a smile on his face, before stretching out and yawning. Morgan gives herself a moment to admire him in all his glory. Even with his clear lack of sleep, he’s still extremely attractive, and her eyes… wander about. She’s about to let out a risque comment, one that’s sure to get his blood pumping, when she remembers why she waited around for him.

“How long have you been having these nightmares?” she asks.

Lucas glances about before sighing. “Pretty much ever since it happened. It’s always after he gave me the blood transfusion, and I’ll be on that table for a while. Then, he comes and gives the bad guy speech about our future together. After that, he shows me the newest addition to his collection.”

“What collection?”

Lucas huffs, and Morgan doesn’t fail to notice yet again tears poking out of the corners of his eyes. She’s so close to walking over to him, to brushing those tears away. But something stops her, and keeps her in place.

“Every time I have these nightmares, he’ll have another person I care about strapped to a table. He shows me them, and right before I wake up, I get to see him hurt them. It only lasts for a second, but for that one second I get to see the look of pain and shock on their face. And it’s always directed towards me. Because I can’t save them. At first it was you and the rest of the team that he took.” Lucas glances off to the side, takes a deep, shuddering breath. “But this time, he had my mom, too.”

“I listen to the music afterwards. It helps, sometimes. Sometimes it doesn’t. Depends on how long it lasts, what kind of day I had before. So, yeah, that’s what last night was about. Thank you for-mmmmh!”

Morgan’s already moved to him, engulfing him in a kiss, pulling him as close as she can. She doesn’t know why she’s doing it, she just knows she needs to. She’s hurt him before, in the past, before she knew he was dealing with all this bullshit. She just wants him to know she’s there. It’s the best comfort she can provide.

Before either of them are ready, she pulls away. There’s so much unspoken between, words that are forming on Morgan’s tongue, but won’t come out of her mouth. She settles for a quick “See you later, handsome.” before hurrying away, back to the warehouse. There’s a pack of cigarettes with her name on it.

_**Back at Lucas’s apartment.** _

Lucas watches Morgan hurry away, confused as always by her quick retreat from a tender moment. That kiss certainly made him feel better, as all thoughts of Murphy are quickly swept away by the thought of Morgan’s lips on his. It makes Lucas smile, as he goes about readying himself for the day ahead. And he gets excited, as he begins to formulate a plan for just how he can “repay” Morgan for her generosity.


	2. Soulmate

Sunlight creeps into the bedroom, the rays aimed directly at Lucas’ eyes. He blinks a few times before turning to the person in his bed. Stretching, he reaches over to plant a kiss on Nat’’s head, a gesture that earns him a warm smile.

“Good morning Lucas,” Nat says tenderly. Lucas lies back down on the bed, nestling into her side. She smiles at that too, the carefree intimacy he’s shared with her since they started dating. Some might call it clingy, but Nat finds it adorable. It’s been 300 years. She deserves a cuddle.

Lucas takes her arm and nuzzles it to his chest. “I hope you know I am going to make the best use of this free cuddle time that I can. You never know when someone else is going to try to kidnap me.”

Nat frowns at that. “Lucas, you know I don’t like when you joke about what happened with Murphy. It reminds me of how I… I mean we failed you.”

“Nat, if you failed me, would I be here right now?”

She frowned even more, and Lucas realizes with glee that he’s made the composed woman _ pout _ . “No, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Exactly. Now come here.” He wraps his arms around her middle, and she flips onto her side, snuggling closer to him. Their foreheads touch and she lets out a sigh. It’s hard to recall the last time she was this happy. Content to be in someone else’s arms. They finally break the moment and flop onto their backs, still close. 

She lets her gaze wander down to his legs, when she notices something new. A small mark, on the outer side of his thigh. 

_ I learn something new about him every day. _

__ She smiles at the thought, and brushes her fingers on the spot. “What’s this?” she asks.

Lucas glances down at her fingers. “Gonna be honest, not what I thought you were going for, there.” He grins at her, receiving another warm smile. “It’s a birthmark. Nothing too special about it, I usually cover it up with the board shorts anyway. It is heart shaped, which would explain why I am such a master in the art of romance,” He says, rolling his r’s.

Nat continues to stare at the mark, memories flashing into her mind.

“Uh, hey Nat. Not that I mind you staring at my legs, but are you ok?”

His voice draws her out of her reminiscing, and she turns to face him. “Sorry, that mark just reminds me of this case we did once. We were working alongside a group of Fae, and they let me ask them questions about their culture. It was… fascinating.” 

Lucas smirked. “You’re so cute when you’re sharing facts.” 

“May I continue?”

“Of course.”

“When two fae mated, they put this mark on each other, to show to the whole world that they were soulmates. And that birthmark looks shockingly like their mark.” 

“That’s really cool actually. Man, you should tell me supernatural stories more often!”

Nat smiled, although she knew it didn’t really meet her eyes. “Sadly, I’m not proud of all of my stories.” She closed her eyes for a moment, opening them when she felt Lucas’ hand on her cheek.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

She looks at him, at the honesty in his eyes. “I know, Lucas.” Her heart is seizing. The mark has brought a question to her mind, one that she is surprisingly anxious to ask. 

“Do you believe in soulmates, Lucas?”

Lucas leans up at the question, resting his back against the headboard. Putting a fist under his chin, he stares into space for a few moments. Nat awaits his answer with bated breath. She doesn’t know why exactly, she’s so nervous, but she is. Finally, he opens his mouth to respond.

“I wouldn’t say that I do, exactly. I mean, yeah it would be awesome if there was this one perfect person for you. But, no one person is ever going to be perfectly compatible with you. I think you can be with a lot of people and be perfectly happy.” He turns his gaze back to her. “But, if there were I wouldn’t complain.”

They hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds. Nat feels like she might explode. Thankfully, he decides to lean back onto her, letting Nat set her chin on his head. 

“Hey, what if we got one of those couple tattoos? I could cover up the birthmark with an actual heart, and we could put each other’s names in them.” He says.

“Are you sure? What if we…”

Lucas turns around and puts a finger to her lips. “Nat, I think we both know this is a long term thing. I want to be with you, and trust me, nothing is going to change that.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips, smiling at her.

She can't help herself. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kisses him with a bit more intensity, trying to communicate just how much his words mean to her. 

He leans back, panting slightly. “You know, it isn’t a competition right?”

She copies his smirk. “Oh yes it is, dear. And you’re losing.” Then, she’s pulling him back in. 

And with that, Cuddle Time unceremoniously ended.


End file.
